potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
British Database - Lord Jeremiah Garland
Early Days as Bartholomew Raideagle Garland (pirate name: "Lord Jeremiah Garland") begun the game with the intention of joining the EITC, as is obvious from his in-game name. However, before he had created the character Lord Jeremiah Garland, he was a pirate-turned-EITC officer named Bartholomew Raideagle, created in 2008. Raideagle started his career in the Caribbean as a simple pirate who plundered with his crew as means to make a living. However, eventually this grew old and Raideagle left his first guild, "Bounty Hunters" to pursue another path; one day whilst on Abassa Tortuga with his good friend James Blueshot, Raideagle noticed a man dressed in a peculiar uniform advertising for his guild, the Black Mercenarys. This man was named Ben Costello. Unbeknownst to Raideagle, Costello was a founding member of the EITC and currently one of the top officers in the Black Mercenarys, led by the infamous Lord Davy Menace. Stricken with curiosity, Bartholomew and James decided to join the Black Mercenarys. Over the next few months, Bartholomew, now a level 40 (the max at the time) and proudly wearing his EITC officer's uniform, had quickly risen through the ranks of the Black Mercenarys and was an officer himself. He had personally befriended Lord Davy Menace and would accompany the legendary EITC leader on several operatives, including a vicious take down of the Mercernarys' biggest rival pirate guild, the "Hawk Warriors". Having acquired a taste of the EITC, Raideagle knew at once this was what he wanted to do; something felt right about being where he was, rather than pursuing the life of piracy. Unfortunately, however, the Black Mercenarys reached their end in early 2009. Lord Davy Menace mysteriously disappeared, and the guild quickly fell into disarray with several officers branching off and forming new EITC guilds. Raideagle sided with one officer named "Poseidon", who created a guild called "Black Sharks". However, the guild could not carry on the success of the Black Mercenarys and failed to be anything spectacular. Raideagle left after a short while. It was at this time that Raideagle desired a fresh start; if his fellow Black Mercenarys officers couldn't carry on the legacy of the EITC, he would do it himself, and he would need a new identity. In March of 2009, Lord Jeremiah Garland was created. The King's Mercenaries and the Co. Empire Lord Jeremiah Garland wished to carry on the legacy of the Black Mercenarys through a guild of his own. Shortly after his creation, Garland founded the "King's Mercenaries". Though initially unsuccessful, Garland persisted with the guild and within a month had a guild of 300 or so average-leveled recruits. He had even remained in contact with his old friend, James Blueshot, who had joined the King's Mercenaries as the second-in-command. The King's Mercenaries is never listed in official EITC documents as "legitimate" simply because it was not formed directly from the EITC's primary leaders, but rather a low-ranking officer like Garland. Unrecognised and somewhat isolated from the EITC world, the King's Mercenaries nevertheless strove to raise a new generation of pirate-turned-EITC loyalties. One day, Garland, whilst recruiting in Tortuga, befriended a pirate simply named "Cadet" (the same Cadet that would serve in Spain years later). Cadet expressed interested in the King's Mercenaries, but informed Garland of another new EITC guild recently created by his friend, Benjamin Macmorgan. This guild was called the Co. Empire. Eager to form an alliance with another EITC guild, Garland asked Cadet to arrange a meeting between him and Macmorgan. In July of 2009, Garland met Macmorgan for the first time in the Kingshead Courtyard. Garland, almost to level 30, was shocked to see a level 17 acting as the guild master of an EITC guild, and couldn't help but laugh when Macmorgan was occasionally attacked by navy veterans due to his low level. Nevertheless, Garland was thoroughly impressed by Macmorgan's leadership skills and vision of the EITC. He also learned that Macmorgan had initially founded his guild as means to fight against the guild Black Sharks, Garland's former guild; Poseidon had, in the mean time, declared himself supreme leader of the EITC, which was greatly opposed in much of the EITC, resulting in civil war. Regardless, Garland saw real promise in Macmorgan, and wished for their two guilds to be strong allies. Within a week, however, Macmorgan asked Garland to join the Co. Empire as a high-ranking officer. Reluctant to leave the King's Mercenaries, Garland eventually accepted Macmorgan's offer and joined the Co. Empire, handing over the King's Mercenaries to the trusted hands of James Blueshot, who would continue to run the King's Mercenaries as an EITC training guild for years to come alongside an officer named Bartholomew O'Hawk. As the Co. Empire grew very rapidly, Garland knew at once he had made the right choice. Among his rank of officer, he recognised Ben Costello, the former officer of Black Mercenarys who had enlisted him in the EITC more than a year earlier. He was also introduced to Captain Andrew, a friend of Macmorgan and a brilliant leader. It was from that moment, in August of 2009, that the triumphant was born – Macmorgan was the guildmaster, Captain Andrew served as second-in-command, and Garland was third-in-command. Together the three brought the Co. Empire to its height, launching what many consider the EITC's Golden Age and ushering in a long line of role-play legacies. During this time a fellow officer of the Co, Thomas Chipshot, organised the EITC's first authentic military, of which Garland served as a primary commander. The Co then fought a series of several wars against the notorious "Pirate Republic" leader Lee Knite, and the infamous Telltale family. Winning several battles, the Co Empire eventually overpowered the practically destroyed Pirate Republic. It was also that summer that Macmorgan, Andrew, and Garland oversaw a massive political reform in the EITC. Macmorgan himself was proclaimed supreme leader of the entire EITC, with nearly all EITC guilds at the time recognising him as such (those that didn't were ultimately subjugated in a series of short-fought civil wars). Garland, however, applied for the second most important post in the EITC, the "Prime Minister of the EITC". A massive election was held (the first election in EITC history) and Garland, alongside his running-mate and good friend Captain Andrew, won the election by a landslide. Like the Black Mercenarys, however, all good things come to an end, and Garland's tenure as prime minister was a short one; a little more than three months later, in November of 2009, the Co. Empire was deleted. The exact reason why the guild was disbanded remains a subject of controversy. The guild that resulted – the United Empire – was again led by Macmorgan with Captain Andrew as second-in-command. Garland, however, felt the guild strayed too far from the basic ideals of the EITC, and was too upset at the loss of the Co. Empire. He never joined the guild, deciding instead to take a break from the game altogether. Co. Black Guard and the Paradoxian Wars Returning to the game more than a year later, in March 2011, Garland was shocked to see how much the EITC had changed, and even more shocked to see that the United Empire had fallen. He was soon greeted by both Macmorgan and Cad Bane – an old friend and officer from the Co. Empire. Macmorgan gave a rough summary of events that had transpired in the past year, but these answers only left Garland with more questions. Bane later explained everything to Garland: the United Empire's wars with the Telltales, the rise and takeover of Captain Leon, the growing trend of country RP, and most importantly, he informed Garland of the man then in charge of the EITC: Samuel Redbeard. Determined at once to regain his high position in the EITC, Garland set out at once to find Redbeard. Garland also noticed that, sadly, most of his friends and guildmates from the Co. Empire days no longer played the game. Therefore, he had little to no connections in the EITC, so tracking down Redbeard proved harder than expected. By chance, Garland one day crossed paths with a pirate simply named "Hippie", a member of the guild "Paradox". Garland had remembered Cad Bane talking about the Paradox, and their ambitious leader, Sir Carlos Clemente. Hoping that this member of the Paradox could lead him to Redbeard, Garland approached Hippie asking if he knew where he was. Hippie said he didn't, but informed Garland of a massive meeting that was taking place that evening among all the role-play leaders, called the Council of Liria. He provided Garland with a specific time, location, and server. He told Garland that Redbeard was sure to be in attendance, but warned him that only high-ranking officials could attend. Garland was soon pleased to see that Benjamin Macmorgan was also attending the Council of Liria. Macmorgan further helped Garland in gaining a spot at the meeting. Upon attending the meeting in Fort Charles on Port Royal, Garland was introduced to a cast of notable leaders: Robert McRoberts, Johnny Goldtimbers, Edgar Wildrat, Jack Bluehawk, and – chief among them – John Breasly and Sir Carlos Clemente, the Kings of Britain and Spain, respectively. To Garland's delight, Redbeard was also in attendance. Following the council (which set up new rules for country RP, something Garland cared very little for at the time), Garland approached Redbeard and, after presenting Redbeard with his credentials, asked for a position as officer in his guild, the Co. Black Guard. Although this was granted, Garland would spend the next few weeks inciting rebellion within the EITC, hoping to turn the Company back over to its traditional leadership. He even established a name for the gathering of officers within his rebellion: the Black Resistance. However, the Black Resistance was short-lived, as Garland then realised that few Co Empire-era officers were still within the Company's ranks, so enthusiasm for a rebellion was poor. The small rebellion was crushed by Redbeard and Johnny Goldtimbers, then Redbeard's second-in-command. Seeking asylum, and at Benjamin Macmorgan's urging, Garland then joined the Paradox, where he served briefly as an officer under Sir Carlos Clemente. It was during his tenure in the Paradox that Garland was reunited with his long-lost son, Sven Daggersteel, who had risen through the ranks of the Paradox. He quickly established a close friendship with Daggersteel. As war between the Paradox (Spain) and the Co. Black Guard (Britain) seemed all too inevitable, Garland knew he could not betray his nation and the EITC; he sought amnesty from Redbeard and Goldtimbers, who welcomed him back into the Co. Black Guard, eventually making him third-in-command of the Company. Garland also helped persuade Sven to join the Company as well, noting that his skills were useless to the Paradox's unworthy cause. In July of that year, war was officially declared between Spain and Britain. Garland, back in the Co. Black Guard, offered to fight, but unlike his comrades, did not join the Royal Navy; rather, he became the First Lieutenant General of the Royal Marines, 1st Division, recently formed by an old friend and colleague, Johnny Coaleaston. Daggersteel joined the 1st Division as well, serving as a brigade commander in his father's company. The 1st Division soon established itself as Britain's foremost fighting unit, winning several victories against the Paradox. Coaleaston and Garland were recognised for their expert skills as tacticians, whilst Daggersteel was seen as Britain's greatest fighter. During one battle in particular in mid August, Daggersteel single-handedly took down an entire Spanish fleet, gaining a crucial victory for Britain. On September 2, Garland was chosen, along with Coaleaston, to greet John Breasly, King of Britain, during his visit to Port Royal. Little did Garland know his life would change greatly that day. As the officers escorted the King off the docks of Port Royal, an assassin (presumably Spanish) lurked out of hiding and fired a single shot at the King. Fortunately, the bullet just skimmed Breasly's shoulder; Matthew O'Malley and an aide led him to the Governor's Mansion whilst Garland and Coaleaston engaged the assassin in a foot chase through the streets of Port Royal. Raising his officer's pistol, Garland shot the assassin as the latter tried to escape via sloop, but the assassin died before he could give away his identity. Garland and Coaleaston then returned to the Governor's Mansion courtyard to see to the King. Little did they know that a second attempt on the King's life was about to begin. As the men stood around in the courtyard, Jason Blademorgan, an aide to the King, drew his flintlock and fired a point-blank shot at the King. Garland, standing not too far away, had just enough time to react; he leapt in front of Breasly, the bullet hitting him square in the chest. Blademorgan was immediately apprehended by O'Malley and Coaleaston, and both Garland and Breasly were rushed to Fort Charles. Both men survived their wounds, and for his heroic actions, Garland was awarded the Metal of Honour. Shortly thereafter, there was a major reform in the British government. By appointment of the King himself – Goldtimbers was named Prime Minister of Britain, Lord Andrew Mallace (the returned Captain Andrew) was named Lord Chancellor, and Garland was appointed to the post Chancellor of the Exchequer. Finally, Sven Daggersteel, much to Coaleaston's chagrin, was named commander of all British forces. It was from this point that the Company's power began to decline, and role-play became more centred on national politics. The Great Rebellion and Afterwards In October of 2011, shocking news hit the Company: Samuel Redbeard had been assassinated. Immediately the Company was in disarray, and Britain knew it had a crisis on hand. As Chancellor of the Exchequer and third-in-command of the Company (the second in command, Goldtimbers, was nowhere to be found), Garland took it upon himself to assume control of the EITC. Declaring himself Lord Marshal, Garland at once ordered for all Company officers to leave the Co. Black Guard (seeing that guild as outdated) and to join Garland's newly-formed guild, the East India Empire, which would serve as the new flagship guild for the EITC. The majority of officers did so, and within a matter of two days the East India Empire was maxed, hosting the greatest single collection of British and EITC legends, from Cad Bane and the newly returned Davy Menace, to Sven Daggersteel and Andrew Mallace. Immediately Garland declared this a new age for the EITC, and went about immediately starting a series of reforms. However, a few officers – chiefly Billy Hullbatten and William Brawlmartin – refused to join the East India Empire and did not recognise Garland as a Lord Marshal. From their guild, Company Guard, they took up resistance against the East India Empire. What followed was a brief civil war that resulted in the Company Guard's surrender and disbandment. However, even with these rogue officers silenced, the EITC was far from tranquil. Amidst the chaos and confusion following Redbeard's death, Garland was removed from the spot of Lord Marshal, and the Company was placed directly under the Crown's control, with Prime Minister Goldtimbers himself supervising. The Co. Black Guard was reinstated, and the East India Empire was ordered to be disbanded. Furious, Garland resigned from his post as Chancellor of the Exchequer and any other positions he held within Britain or the EITC. He went into exile, and in the process denounced Britain. Soon, an arrest warrant was issued for Garland, and several officers in the Co. Black Guard (including many of Garland's long time compatriots) went off in search of the fugitive lord. Garland spent weeks in hiding throughout the Caribbean, evading capture from Goldtimbers's forces. He only remained in contact with his son, Sven, and his close friend, Andrew Mallace. Through them he learned of occurrences in Britain, and learned of a second war which had just broken out with Spain. One day in November, whilst in hiding on Cuba, Garland was approached by Benjamin Macmorgan, the former guildmaster of the Co. Empire and leader of the EITC. Macmorgan, who had been less than active in the politics of Britain, had been watching closely from the sidelines over the past few months as the events unfurled. He attempted to persuade Garland that the root of all problems facing Britain was Breasly itself; that Britain didn't stand a chance against Spain under his leadership, and that they were desperately in need of a new king. Garland, still bitter at having the Company taken from him, liked the sound of this. The two persuaded other notables within the Company, such as Sven and Mallace, of their intentions, and soon a true rebellion was born. They formed a new guild, the "English Empire", with the intentions of modelling it after the Co. Empire – indeed, at its helm were Macmorgan, Mallace, and Garland, the same triumvirate from the Co. Empire. After a while more and more soldiers of Britain and the Company sided with the English Empire, in supporting Macmorgan as the new king. Even Spain lent its support to the cause. One of the few officers who hitherto remained loyal to Breasly was Coaleaston; one night, whilst planning an attack plan on Tortuga, Garland was approached by Coaleaston, who beckoned him to return to Breasly's side. Garland, however, told Coaleaston of Breasly's corruption and how Macmorgan would make a more worthy king; hesitantly and worriedly, Coaleaston ultimately pledged his support to the cause. The culmination of the Great Rebellion of 1744 came in mid December, when forces under Macmorgan, Mallace, and Garland met with Goldtimbers's forces at Port Royal, the last pro-Breasly stronghold in the Caribbean. Though vastly outnumbered, Goldtimbers's forces had fortified the city, and staunchly refused to yield in the name of the King. The Battle of Port Royal lasted several hours, as Brit fought Brit and several on both sides died. Both sides fought with valour, and seemed evenly matched. However, when Commander Daggersteel showed up with a fresh contingent of forces, victory seemed assured for the English Empire. Already basking in victory and shouting "All Hail King Benjamin!" throughout the streets of Port Royal, things took a turn for the worst for the rebels when Spain arrived; they had gone back on their support of Macmorgan and ordered the rebellion to cease, or they would join the fight. Knowing that the English Empire had suffered enough casualties at the hands of Goldtimbers's soldiers, Garland advised Macmorgan it would be unwise to face off against Spain – surrender was the only option. The rebellion was short-lived but nearly successful. The leaders of the English Empire were called into questioning by the King himself, and all were granted amnesty and were returned to their former posts in the government. All except for Macmorgan, who was branded a traitor and imprisoned. Coaleaston, upon the English Empire's defeat, felt such shame at his betrayal of Britain that he refused to accept his old rank; the day following the battle, he was found dead in his office, likely of suicide. After this Garland's role in Caribbean politics greatly declined. Though he was voted in by the other officers as the new leader of the EITC (a new position dubbed "Lord Governor"), he turned this down, as he knew the Company was all but a dead clause. His son, Sven, continued to lead the British Royal Navy as First Lord of the Admiralty in the wars that followed, but Garland, still suffering from the wound he gained in Breasly's assassination attempt, did not serve further. In early 1745, he effectively retired from his political career. He made occasional appearances, but mostly dedicated his time to hunting pirates and fugitives rather than take an active part in Britain's ongoings. He eventually left the Caribbean altogether, and returned to Britain, where, in 1746 he ascended to the earldom in his native Scarborough. Today As of August 1748, Garland has come out of retirement to resume his role as Britain's Chancellor of the Exchequer, making up a dream-team of Britain's HCOs along with Goldtimbers (Prime Minister), Mallace (Lord Chancellor), and his son Sven (Minister at War). Garland's recent accomplishments during his new tenure as Chancellor of the Exchequer include the full subjugation of the EITC into the British government; the complete overhaul of Britain's Parliament and constituencies; and the re-administration of the British Treasury. Category:EITC Category:Royal Marines Category:Royal Navy Category:British Category:Wars Category:British Database